Kairi's a Ninja
by Kairi-Yajuu2
Summary: The only reason why this is still up is so that I can feel better about my current writing style.
1. Chapter 1: Shikamaru and Kairi

**I've been living in Konoha village ever since I was seven. They've been taking care of me, so I decided to take care of them by becoming a ninja. Naruto, my brother, has been a ninja longer than I have. He left about three years ago to train with Jiraiya, so I thought that I should do some training of my own**. "Hey Shikamaru!"

**-Shikamaru-**"Oi… what's up Kairi-Chan?"

**-Kairi-**"Nothing much, actually, I noticed that you were about to train with Chouji and I was wondering… if I could…um…"

**-S-**"Train with us? Sure, why not, Asuma-sensei promised to take us for barbecue, if we trained with him today."_ heh… that explains why Chouji's comin' too._

**-K-**"Thanks… since Niisan has been training with Jiraiya-sama for the last three years, I thought that it would be good to train before he got home."

**-Chouji-**"Huh…Niisan?" _Gawd… Chouji can be so stupid sometimes *sigh*… oh well… he is a part of Shikamaru's team after all…_

**-S-**"Chouji... picture it this way… normally you would live with your parents or, in this case, siblings, right?" _Shikamaru is so smart…_

**-C-**"Oh… yea… but I didn't know that Kairi-Chan had a brother…"_ And Chouji's so stupid…_

**-K-**"Thanks Shikamaru, but I'll take it from here…Chouji… I live with Naruto because he's like; say it with me now,_ like_ a brother to me… and he's _like_ a brother to me because I live with him… you get it now?"

**-C-**"Ohhh…gomen…" _*Sigh* this has got to be the 10th time explaining this to him this month…_

**-S-**"Were gonna be late if we stand around trying to explain things to Chouji for to long…"

**-C-**"Oh…yea…hey wait a minute!"

**-K-**"Heh heh… he's just kidding Chouji."_Shikamaru's so funny…_

**One short and boring walk later…**

**-Asuma-**"There you guys are…" _Asuma-Sensei's already here…_** I stood there at the front of the training grounds has Asuma sensei sat by a tree and smoked, like he always does.**

*cough cough* **-K-**"Do you have to smoke Asuma-Sensei?"

**-A-**"Why yes… yes I do…" **_If you don't get it… to bad_**

**-K-**"Very funny Sensei…"

**-A-**"Heh heh… what are you doing here anyways Kairi?"

**-K-**"I was wondering if I could train with you guys until Niisan got back"

**-A-**"Oh…that's right…Naruto left to train with Jiraiya didn't he?"

**-K-**"He's been gone for three years and you _just_ noticed…"

**-A-**"Heh heh… Well Shikamaru, Chouji, Kairi, let's see what you got…"

**-C-**"Wait…us three against you sensei?" _Wow… Chouji actually asked a smart question…_

**-A-**"No… you three against each other…" _What?! That would mean that I would have to go against Shikamaru-kun…I'd better head for the trees and use my Okugi Noraneko Jutsu **(Hidden Cat Jutsu)**_ _huh? Oh Crap! _** I sat there in fear as I realized that Shikamaru had already used his Shadow mimic on me and Chouji… we were so screwed… but I couldn't give up, being the worst ninja I had to show them that I could handle a situation like that…**

**-C-**"I give up!" **Chouji on the other hand was a more powerful ninja, he could afford giving up.**

**-K-**"Chouji! You can't give up all because Shikamaru has already bound us!"

**-C-**"But… I'm no match for Shikamaru if he's already used his Shadow Mimic on me…"

**-K-**"Fine…" _At least now I won't have to worry about hi…Wait a minute! _**Again, sitting in fear, I realized that while we were talking, I was in a weird position; Shikamaru's thinking position to be exact. **_ He's thinking of a plan… Chouji was right in quitting…Crap! I'm screwed now!_

**5 minutes later**

_Wait a minute…It's weakening…_**-K-**"Heh… Five minutes your limit huh?" 

**-S-**"Heh…maybe…" _Great I'm free… to the trees! _**I jumped back into the forest; my new technique went beyond camouflage, if you walked near it, you would be caught in an illusion. Forever walking in circles thinking that you were getting nearer and nearer to your destination, when the truth was, you were staying where you were… until I either released it or ran out of chakra… **

**-K-**"Okugi Noraneko Jutsu"

**-S-**"Good job Kairi, but, like my Shadow mimic; you can't hold that move forever…" _He's right… I've got to think of a plan…and fast. ……………………………………………………AHHHHHH! Making plans is Shikamaru-kun's thing!_**-S-**"…there you are…"_ Crap… I thought that I would be able to hold it longer… _"Shadow Sewing Technique…" _What the hell is this?! _**Shikamaru had apparently learned a new technique as well, this one had more power to it,** **I was as scared as anything as I realized that it could pierce through trees. I couldn't give up though…** _there's no way that I'll be able to face _that _head on…_ _How the hell is it following me… huh… oh crap!_ "AHHHHHHH!" _It got my arm… and it hurts like hell! _**As it pierced my arm I felt the pain of a thousand needles and kunai in one place, I could tell that it had pierced through my bone…**

**-S-**"Crap! Kairi-Chan… are you okay, I didn't think that it would do that much damage." '_Shikamaru…Kun…'_

**-A-**"Hold still Kairi… Chouji… go get any medical ninja… Shikamaru…That move is to no longer be used for training purposes…"

**-S and C-**"Yes Asuma-Sensei"

_'Shika…maru…kun…'_

**Black Out**

**-Unknown Medical Ninja-**_"What happened?"_

**-A-**_"Training…I think that's all you need to know that you can't already see."_

**_-See? I lot better huh? Not the best, but better… PLEASE COMMENT! Even if you thought it sucked!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**As I walked around I realized that I was lost, in a different village it looked like...**_Where am I? _**I saw a boy, he had black hair and looked around the age of 8...**_ Who is that?*Gasp*He…he has wolf ears…and a tail…just like how I have cat ears…why is he crying though? _**–Wolf person- **_'Kairi…why did you leave? I'm alone now…why won't you come back? Why won't you come back?!' _"KAIRI!" _…Niisan… _"Naruto! Don't yell at her, she need's her rest!" _Sakura-Chan…_ "Oh…gomen nasai, Sakura-Chan"

**-Kairi- **'Nii…san…' _It was just a dream, but it seemed so wierd... like... like it was real, that boy, who was he? Why was he asking for me? I didn't reconize that village, and I'm 15, not seven... so how did he know me?_

**-Naruto- **"Oh… Kairi-San!"

**-K-**"My head hurts…"

**-Sakura-**"Of course it does… it will for a while… you lost a lot of blood." _I didn't mean like that, I'm just so confused... wait... I lost a lot of blood?_

**-K-** "How…"

**-S-** "I don't know… all Asuma-sensei said was that you were training with Shikamaru and Chouji…" _Oh yea… now I remember… Shikamaru used his new technique on me and it hit my arm…_

**-K-** "Oh yea! Naruto…when did you get back?" _He's been gone for so long, he should be about 16 now... wow... he's changed a lot..._

**-N-** "Just now actually…"

"Oi! Kairi-Chan!"

**-K- **"Chouji-san… Ino-chan!"

**-Chouji-**"What's up Kairi?"

**-K-** "Nothing much… I just woke up, and my head hurts like hell." _Should I tell them all about the dream? I mean, it was just a dream... right?_

**-Ino-** "What happened? Chouji ran and got me and Sakura, he was out of breath… he said it was an emergency"

**-K-** "Sorry… I… I mean Shikamaru… I just woke up and can't remember." _I can't tell her… or anyone at that… Knowing Shikamaru-Kun, he probably wants to keep it a secret. I don't want everyone to know that it was _his _fault that I'm hurt, his prid would be crushed._

**-I-** "That's okay… Chouji… do you know? _Crap… Chouji knows…Please don't let him tell Ino-Chan..._

**-C-** "Oh? I…I wasn't there…sorry." _phew…that was close, well, Chouji is Shikamaru's teammate, he must know that Shikamaru's pride is to strong to tell anyone..._

**-K-** "Oh! Where is Shikamaru-San?"

**-I-** "We don't know… none of us do…"

**-C-** "He's playing Shougi with Asuma-Sensei"

**-I-** "I thought you didn't know…"

**-Naruto-** "Why does it matter Kairi?"

**-C-** "Oh…Naruto… you're here to? Come to think of it… when did you get back…"

**-N-** "You just noticed me… *twitch twitch*"

**-I-** "We were worried about Kairi-Chan is all…"

**-N-** "You to Ino…"

**-K-** "Oh Gawd don't you dare go Emo Niisan!"

"…" *Laughter in the whole room*

**-Shikamaru-** "Oi… Sakura-Chan… how is she?"

**-Sakura-** "Why don't you ask her yourself?" _Shikamaru-kun… So he did come visit me… maybe there is a chance…_

**-Shika-** "K…Kairi… when did you wake up, and when did you get back Naruto?"

**-N-** "At least you noticed me…"

**-K-** "hehheh… he was here when I woke up… in fact… he was the reason I woke up…"

**-S-** "Narutoooooo, didn't I tell you NOT TO YELL! THAT SHE NEEDED HER REST!" _Wooooooooooow…Sakura _can_ be mean … maybe I should tell them about the dream? That I wanted to wake up._

**-N-** "Sa…Sakura-Chaaan…"

**-Shika-** "You okay Kairi-Chan?"

**-K-** "Hm? Oh…yea…Hey guys…can I talk with Shikamaru-San alone?"

**-S-** "Sure… Come here Naruto…"

**-N-**"Sa…Sakura-Chan…"

**-Shikamaru-** "heh heh…Naruto hasn't changed a bit…"

**-Kairi-** "I guess he hasn't… uh…Shikamaru-San…"

**-S-** "Look…I'm _really_ sorry. It was**-K-** "Shikamaru…" **-S-**"the first time I ever used that technique on a real person, **-K-**"Shikamaru…" **–S-**"I mean I knew that it could go…"

**-K- **"SHIKAMARU-SAN!"

**-S-** "Wha…what is it Kairi?!"

**-K-** "Shikamaru-San…I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, I…I didn't tell them, I wanted to make sure that it was okay with you first…sooo…is it?"

**-S-** "No…no because…I'll tell them… you get some rest." _Should I tell him about the dream? I trust him to keep it a secret…but still…should I?_

**-Check out my poll's to set your vote on whether she should tell him or not…-**

**-_PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT!-_**


	3. Chapter 3: Again?

**-I know that my story probably sucks… but that doesn't mean that you have to ignore reviewing entirely… Please… T^T I feel so unloved! QQ-**

**Disclaimer: **Do I really need one? Fine… I don't own Naruto… duh… why else would it be called a fanfic? It's a fic, made by a fan of a show or story… duh…

_Should I tell him about my dream? I feel like if I don't tell someone I'm going to explode. But if I tell Niisan, he'll tell Sakura, Sakura will tell Hokage, Hokage will tell Shizune, and it'll just go on and on forever until the whole village knows… Shikamaru will just find it troublesome though…_ **-Shikamaru- **"What's wrong Kairi-Chan? You should just rest up… until you get better…"

**-Kairi- **"Yeah… I guess you're right… I just wanted to tell you… never mind…" _Should I tell him? Should I not? This is getting way too complicated… it's already 8:00… Naruto is probably eating Ramen at Inchiruki's. Who knows… maybe Iruka's even treating him, he did mention just the other day about wanting to treat him to ramen as soon as he got back… _

**-S-** "*Groan* It's already 8:00… this being my fault is so troublesome…" **As he got up from the hospital bed next to me, I couldn't help but notice how much he actually cared about my health… maybe he liked me to… but… he's probably gonna end up with Temari, or Ino, maybe even Sakura, nah… that's pushing it a little… but still. **

_Ah! What the hell… my ears are starting to hurt… as if something's pulling them as hard as they can… What the? _**I stared in shock as Shikamaru turned into that boy from my dream, only he was 16 this time. What did this mean? Were they connected? **

**-Shikamaru-** "Ka…Kairi! What's wrong? Wait here! I'll go get Ino, Sakura's with Naruto and Kakashi… this is so troublesome!"

**-K- **"Ja…Jake-kun…" _What the hell am I saying! I meant to say 'Shikamaru' how did I end up saying Jake? Who, or what, is Jake? What's going on around here!_

**-Break! Why? Because Kairi's knocked cooled! That's why! It's only in her point of view so… what am I supposed to do? She's gonna be knocked out for the whole night… go get a drink or something… lols… Just kidding... seriously though… it's the next day… around… 7:00 in the morning…:3 I'm so stupid!-**

_Wha…? What happened? One minute my ears were hurting like hell, and Shikamaru's running to go get Ino… the next I'm right here… healthy as ever… my head and my arm don't even hurt anymore…_ "Look! I'm telling you! If we just forget her, she'll die! She's not cut out for the ninja world!" _Who's screaming? Ah crap… I just realized… I'm back at that strange village… only, it's changed, everyone seems so gloomy now… I wonder why. _"Look, Jake, we can't go around trying to save every little girl!"

"But she's not any other girl! She doesn't even have a tail! She's the weakest one of the village! And even _you_ couldn…"

"THAT"S ENOUGH JAKE! You think I don't already know all this! She is my daughter after all! I knew before anyone else that Kairi w…" _I can't believe this…there… they can't be talking about me… can they? But…I have cat ears… and no tail… no they can't be talking about me they just can't…"_

"Aneki! Aneki! Wake up Aneki!" _Aneki? But… that means elder sister… they can't mean me… can they? But… I don't have any brothers… accept Naruto… but he calls me Neechan… not Aneki… so who could it be? _"Honestly, Konohamaru… you're as bad as Naruto…" _that's Sakura's voice… _"Sakura…I'm just worried about her is all…" _Who is that? I don't recognize his voice… _**As I opened my eyes the first thing I saw was a young boy, 'bout 12 or 13, staring at me. Obviously worried about me **

**-Kairi- **"AHHH! Who is this kid! Sakura! What's he doing in here?!"

**-Sakura- **"What? You really don't recognize him Kairi? Not even his scarf?"

**-Naruto- **"He ran in here as soon as he found out you were hurt… he see's you as an elder sister you know?"

**-Kairi- **"But the only one who ever saw me as an elder sister was… **And then it hit me… this kid… was Konohamaru! The little kid who would follow Niisan around to the end's of the earth… trying to become a better ninja than him… he was worried about me? The only reason why he saw me as an older sister is because Naruto was my elder brother… so why was he worried? ** … Konohamaru? Is that really you? You've grown… like… a lot! I didn't even recognize you!"

**-Konohamaru- **"You think so, Aneki?" _Aww… it's so cute how he's trying to hide the fact that he's blushing!_

**-N- **"Oi… Konohamaru… why are you suddenly so worried about Kairi? You've never really cared this much before… so why now?" _It's actually kinda creepy how Naruto- Niisan always seems to voice my thoughts… _**As Konohamaru blushed even more and screamed about how he was just worried because Niisan cared for me… we all knew that he had a crush on me… I found that kinda cute actually…**

**-Konohamaru- **"Uh… well… you see… I… uh… I need to go… I think we're about to get another mission… Bye Naruto-Niisan, Kairi-Neechan…" **As he stormed out of the room embarrassed I couldn't help but laugh… he was just so cute, not Shikamaru cute, like, puppy dog cute.**

**-Sakura- **"What do you think? Maybe about two or three more years, and maybe you could go out with him" **I shot her my 'I'm gonna kill you' look… but she just laughed… she knows me to well for that to work… man… that used to be really fun to do… **

**-Naruto-** "Sakura-Chan… you know that Kairi's gonna end up with Shikamaru…"** As I looked at Naruto he just laughed… I could tell I was blushing… but what did you expect? Me to give Niisan my 'I'm gonna kill you look'? If it didn't work for Sakura, it wasn't about to work for Naruto…**

**-Shikamaru- **"What's all this about me…" _Oh…my…god… Shikamaru…he…he picked bad timing…I sure hope he didn't hear any of that… if he did… my look would turn out to be more than a look for Niisan…_

**-Naruto-** "Shikamaru? What's going on? When did you get in here?" _Thanks for asking that for me Naruto…_

**-Shika-** "'Bout when you said 'Shikamaru'. But if it's too troublesome to tell me, fine… I was just wondering what got Konohamaru so worked up… do you guy's know? He was okay coming in here…" **As we all looked at each other and laughed, it hit me, I didn't need to worry about those dreams, I was fine right here… in Konoha, with all my friends.**

**-What did you think? I decided to close the vote for this chapter down because I wasn't getting any responses, so I went ahead and didn't tell him… by the way… if you think that I'm using Shikamaru's 'troublesome' thing to much, just tell me… and if you have any ideas... **_**PLEASE COMMENT! ^--^ I need feedback! So badly… I feel so unloved… *Sulks in corner* QQ**_


End file.
